Haunted
by S-Jo-M
Summary: The legendary thief Yoko Kurama is looking for specific items, but when he is unable to find them he will go to enormous lengths to get what he wants. Or will he? Takes place before the time of YYH and is rated for language and adult themes. YokoXOC
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, only my OC's!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The enticing smell of meat was in the air as the bandits gathered in hall awaiting their next assignment. They followed the infamous Youko Kurama. As their next meal was being prepared they waited for the details over the next raid they had planned. The "King of Thieves" sat at the head of the table and looked around at his followers. So many demons, of different classes, shapes, and sizes, he couldn't help but smile knowing that he was still the smartest and strongest in the room. However, it never hurt to have people that would help your plan to go smoothly. As the food came out he did not even move though most everyone else went digging into the meats of lesser beings. The women who served the food were all of at least some beauty. All of the said women were riches his men had gathered on their missions. He couldn't very well tell the men that they were not allowed to bring home some of the soft goods that appealed to them, when he took the good stuff for himself.

He on the other hand didn't much care for the women that surrounded him. They had all been spoiled by the many demons that he, in a sense, ruled over, not to mention the women were usually servants before they were taken. He was much too picky for that. It wasn't that he did not enjoy the feel of a woman. He most certainly did, but he preferred to find women with much more to offer. The fox demon had many times seduced the daughters and wives of the higher lords to satisfy his needs. He was a legendary thief after all; he did desire the finer things life had to offer.

"Something wrong Kurama?" Yomi asked as he pulled the food away from his mouth.

"No," Kurama replied solemnly, "I was just thinking."

"You are always getting stuck in your mind before raids," the goat demon chuckled as he propped his feet on the table. "This shouldn't be a difficult one. What's left of that tiny kingdom is anything but a threat. We know that the Toketsu Blade is in the possession of the so called 'King Daichi' and that the Belt of Kitai resides in the family vault."

"We do. However, there is still no trace of the Isle of Souls pendant, the one thing that would prove most valuable to us."

Yomi simply shrugged. "So? We look around the vault and shake Daichi up some until we find out where he has hid the damn thing."

"That is too reckless. And I'm sure if he did have the pendant that ice kingdom would not be anywhere near the kind of trouble they are in. It has been 150 years since the fall of the house of Wakahisa and there has been no sign of the pendant's powers."

Yomi huffed and continued eating. Kurama was always so cool and collected. He never found it 'necessary' to demand answers the way that Yomi did. Yomi knew that sometimes these things had to be messy to get what you want. And he had every intention of using all ways he knew possible to collect the means of control that the Isle of Souls pendant would warrant him. He just needed to bide his time.

Kurama finally decided he should eat. If he fell due to hunger, he knew that he would forever be the laughing stock of the world around him. His entire horde had huge plans for that night and he would sure as hell see them through.

* * *

Screams echoed through the halls of the palace on a cool autumn night. The young princess wondered from her nursery and towards her parents' chambers. She did not understand the noises that were going on around her. It was dark and loud and she simply wanted her mother. She moved quietly through the halls with wide eyes as she saw the number of fallen guards. Clinging tightly to her fabric doll she turned the corner and was nearly mowed down by running feet. Hearing a relieved gasp the small child looked up to see the dark green eyes she had been searching for. Her mother only kissed her head as she bent down to get on the child's level. Masami began to cry when the older woman scooped her up and took off with her down the hall.

"It's alright my love." Aiko kissed her daughter's dark blue locks as she paused to look around the wall before crossing a major intersection of the palace.

The queen was beginning to shake, but pushed through her fear and ran to large painting on the wall that served as a secret passage. Carefully she entered the dark corridor and made her way down the stairs. The small child in her arms clung tightly to her not knowing what was going on. She only snuggled into her mother's arms and trusted that all would be ok.

"Aiko!" a deep voice rang out in the darkness. The blonde woman relaxed some as a tall muscular man walked up beside her.

"Masaru! Oh thank god you're alright." She turned into him as her eyes filled. She kissed his cheek as the girl in her arms watched.

"You found Masami," he let out a relieved breath, before kissing the child's head, "you two have to leave this place."

"Not without you." The young Queen's eyes filled as she took his hand.

"I cannot abandon my kingdom. Take Masami-"

"No one is leaving." Chuckled another man.

The coupled turned to face the origin of the voice. And the King's eyes went wide. "Daichi? What are you doing here? You should be fighting to-"

"Please do not tell me you're that naïve." The slender man simply clapped his hands and torches lit the dark passageway to reveal a large number of men behind him.

"no…" was the only thing that left the blonde woman's mouth before she was hit in the shoulder by an arrow. She cried out as she fell to the floor but held Masami even closer.

Dachi simply shook his head. "Your time is up Masaru." He moved closer as the king progressed to stand in front of his family. "This fight is between us. Leave my family out of this."

"Drop your weapon and we'll talk about the terms. How does that sound?"

Masaru nodded and threw down his sword only thinking of the girls behind him.

"You truly are a fool." Daichi scoffed before plunging his own sword into the cornered ruler.

The scream that followed was that from Aiko as she shielded her child's eyes from the gruesome scene as the body hit the floor.

* * *

Masami shot up in bed shaking from the images burned into her mind. As the sweat rolled down her neck she was at least thankful she didn't have to relive both of her parents' deaths as she usually did. She picked up the tattered doll beside her a she let the tears come. She had yet to understand why she had been allowed to survive that night. She had few ideas, but all of those were too painful to believe. She slipped her shoes on and looked down at her light brown tunic. This was her life now. Besides the dreams she had, this life was all she ever knew. Stuck between servant and prisoner she was always unsure of her stance in the palace she had once called home. She went to her door and opened it slowly unsure of the time of night. It would be terrible if she woke the master if the castle by accident.

Lucky for her he was already awake and standing at his window. She stood in quietly in the doorway of the room that was attached to his unsure of what to say. King Daichi had always made her uncomfortable, but that was probably due to what he had done to her family so long ago.

"You're up so early Masami." He spoke as he turned to face her.

"Yes sir," She bowed her head, "I was having trouble sleeping…"

"I see," The older man smiled at her. The smirk was so sweet it almost made her stomach churn.

She tensed as he made his way over to her. She was still unsure of what to expect from him. Some days he woke in a bad mood and would belittle or degrade her, even go so far as to punish her for thoughts he claimed were in her head; other days he was so sweet to her that she could see why her father had been so close to him. The tall man with hair as black as pitch and a soul to match always kept her on her toes.

"You didn't braid your hair today." He spoke softly as he picked up a small handful off of her shoulder.

"It is getting colder;" she replied softly, "keeping it down is warmer for me."

"Well, that is good to hear," he rubbed the locks in his fingers; "I like it down."

"I'm glad it pleases you sir." She had learned her part in this place and knew better than to give anything besides what he wanted and expected.

He released her hair and looked her in the eyes. "Someone has a birthday coming up. Do you know what you would like your king to grant you?"

She shook her head honestly, "No sir, you allow me to live in your palace. I am grateful enough for that." She looked at her feet as she spoke. All she truly wanted was to be left alone or let go. She wasn't happy where she was. She felt like a prisoner in the place that should have been hers by birthright. If she could simply be allowed to leave she would never complain again. But that was not the case for her. She was not allowed to leave the castle grounds or make friends with any of the people that worked with in the walls. She once met a young bird demon that was working in the stables, but after only three short conversations the King had him beheaded as her punishment.

"Well, I suppose that is true." He chortled to himself a little.

"May I go to the gardens?" she asked delicately, still unsure of his mood but hoping for the best.

"Hmmm," he took his chin in his hand and looked at her, "Make my bed and you may go. But do not be late for breakfast. Remember what happened last time?"

She bowed her head as she thought of the still healing lashes on her lower back. "I do sir." she slipped her dilapidated doll into her pocket before quickly moving to his magnificent bed and began making the sheets. They were some of the finest silk she had ever touched and the goose feather throw had to feel heavenly to the skin. She tried not to think of the many nights she had heard women share his bed. She was not so young that she did understand what a man wants from a woman, but to her fortune she had yet to be asked for such services. Fluffing the pillows she looked over the work she had done and smiled. It was pleasant to be able to fix some things in life. The pile of messy blankets was no more and a nicely made bed was left in its place.

After finishing her work she made her way out to the gardens. It was always nice to sit out in the fresh air. Somehow it made her feel a little less trapped than she did when she was not allowed out of the palace. Masami still longed to be allowed into the villages of the kingdom, but the last time she had asked to leave Daichi had practically accused her of plotting against him.

Sighing a little sadly she sat on a stone bench and looked into the koi pond that had seemed to have been there forever before taking out her doll. She ran her fingers over the stitching that had somehow held it together. Ai was what she had named the toy. It was the only memory she truly had left her parents and for that reason she had kept it secret to herself. Sometimes she would speak to the object as though she were actually listening; maybe if it weren't for Ai the young woman would have simply lost her mind.

Hearing the sound of rustling leaves had her shoving the trinket into her pocket and looking around. It was unusual for anyone to be the gardens at all, let alone before sunrise. She stood in her confusion. The young woman saw no one, but when a low chuckle followed more rustling her back went up.

"Wh-who is there?" She asked timidly as she slowly began to back towards the castle's entrance.

"Where do you think you're going sweetheart?" replied a voice laden with danger as a monstrous wolf demon stepped out into the open. His snout was contorted into what must have been a smirk as her advanced towards her.

Her heartbeat quickened as she turned to run back inside, but before she could even take two full steps the demon was in front of her. It wasn't until the demon had her in his arms with his hand over her mouth that she even realized she had taken a breath to scream.

"Now now, none of that." He growled in her ear, "Scream and I'll rip your heart out. Do you understand?" Masami nodded knowing that she had no other option. When the creature threw her over his shoulder her heart sank. What was going to happen to her? Who was this demon?

She closed her eyes as she retreated into her mind praying that this too was a bad dream. That she had simply laid back down and fallen into another nightmare. From the rush of wind around her she could tell they were traveling fast, trying to escape into her mind she lost track of time. Where were they going?

A loud hoot of laughter rang out beside her and she finally round-up the courage to open her eyes. She was shocked to see the large number of men running through the forest at full speed. Bandits? Why would they attack the palace? Did they know who she really was? She knew that Daichi never referred to her as a princess, but did people know she had survived?

Her questions were interrupted as they arrived at a large cave opening the group did not slow until the seemed to come to the end. She heard stone moving against itself before the glow of torches overtook the darkness. The hums of voices that grew as they moved deeper into the mountain were almost of merriment, but laced with hints of cruelty making it so the young woman was unsure of how to interpret them.

"Men! Bring your spoils to head of the table so that we all may see how we have done." Masami didn't even bother looking to the owner of the voice. However she felt a sense of relief knowing that the goal was not to take her specifically. Hearing the sound of metal meeting wood helped her to understand that they must have found the vault. She was honestly surprised there was anything left in the vault to take.

She could not help the gasp that came when she was flipped onto her back. The pain that registered in her back she would add to her wounds. She scrambled up to look around at the many types of demons around her.

"Niko snagged a servant!" "A hot little one at that." "Look at the rack on her." "They really aren't that big."

"Where did you find this one Niko?" the voice that asked this question was different and had Masami looking around behind her. When her emerald eyes met the cool silver her heart nearly stopped. She looked up to his fox ears and was left in awe of his matching silver locks. She finally understood the type of trouble she was in. The young princess had been taken to the lair of the legendary Yoko Kurama.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, only my OC's!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_She looked up to his fox ears and was left in awe of his matching silver locks. She finally understood the type of trouble she was in. The young princess had been taken to the lair of the legendary Yoko Kurama._

"She was in the gardens sir, all alone the opportunity was there so I took it." The wolf explained. "Her bright hair was what really caught my eye."

Yoko nodded. "I see…" he looked back at Masami, "what would a servant be doing in the gardens so early?"

Unsure of whether or not his question was rhetorical she looked away to the demon on the other side of him. A goat demon perhaps? His pointed ears made her uncertain, but the smirk on his face had her worried more than anything.

"She's got very healthy skin to come from such a dilapidated kingdom." Yomi spoke to Kurama. He sure would not mind getting to run his fingers through her hair. Her eyes were so wide and childlike it got his blood pumping. He reached out taking her wrist and looked at her hands. "Not very calloused for a servant."

Yoko's eyes narrowed watching the girl. She was so quiet it almost angered him. Surely this child had heard the tales. She had barely made a noise when she had been thrown onto the pile of crap they had stolen. Perhaps there was more to this girl…but how much would it take to get a reaction?

"Well boys looks like you all have a new toy." He smirked when she turned to look at him with horror filled eyes.

She could not believe what he had just sentenced her to. And when one of them grabbed her leg she couldn't help but pull away from him. The amount of hands that came towards her was frightening. They were touching places that she had never explored herself and she was doing all she could to fight back tears. This was not how this was supposed to happen. She had never even been kissed!

The sound of cloth tearing caused her to let loose a tear. When she looked down and saw it was her pocket she panicked. Ai, her only friend, was lying on the scarred table and as she herself was being mauled by demons.

"What the hell is this?" inquired a scale covered man as her picked up the doll.

"No!" Masami shrieked using her foot to push off of the chest of one of the demons around her and launched herself at the snake, tackling him to the ground.

Yoko watched closely and was pleased to get a reaction out of the girl. Her spirit energy had flared to almost triple what he had detected originally. Yes, there was much more to this girl than he had initially seen. "Enough!" he called out causing the hordes to subside. "Yomi, take this girl to the slave quarters and see that the key to her cell is brought directly to me."

"Of course." The goat demon pulled Masami off of the other man and led her crying form away.

Yoko walked to the same man and picked the doll up from the ground. He turned it over in his hand. How curious, the girl had pitched a fit for this? A ragged old toy. He pocketed the thing before going about his business.

Yomi walked the young woman down through the dark halls and smirked at her soft tears that she was obviously trying to hide. This girl must have been born into a better off servant family to not be used to the kind of treatment she had been shown. Her spirit was not completely broken and that intrigued him.

"You know, if you play this to your advantage you will not have to put up with those weak demons and what they want from you." He spoke out as moved to fall in step more to the side rather than totally in front. When she kept her head down, but her crying stopped he knew that he had her attention. "Do you understand?"

She did not have any idea how to respond. Was this man saying he would protect her? Or did he have other plans? She knew that Daichi was not wrong when he would tell her that nothing in the world came for free. But was she willing to pay the price this thief was asking?

At her lack of response Yomi frowned. Was she an idiot? Did she not know what would happen to her if she was not shown mercy by one of the people in charge? He knew she was lucky to be getting locked into a cage, if Kurama had not given those orders she would be fair game to the men. She wouldn't stand a chance to defend herself. He had seen the number of pretty girls that they had abused, some simply died.

"Do you not speak our language?" he asked hoping for sake that was not the case.

"I-I do sir…" Masami managed to say softly. She was not used to being around new people let alone new surroundings. Her senses were on over drive and she did not know how to handle it.

"You should break that habit of not answering questions." He told her as they entered the slave quarters. Her voice was so soft he was unsure he would have heard her if they had not been in quiet halls. However the quiet was no more, for they had entered the place that was the goat demon's least favorite in their entire fortress. It smelled of sex and the sounds that came from it were either of pain or pleasure.

Masami was dismayed by what she saw. So many women loaded into what looked to be cages in some cases. Not all were as bad, some towards the front looked like small rooms with beds and ok lighting, but as they moved farther back into the hell hole the accommodations worsened by a severe degree. When they passed one that's door was opened she was met by the sounds of animalistic moans. She looked away quickly upon seeing a woman bent over a bed with a naked demon behind her.

Yomi couldn't help but smirk at her reaction. Perhaps putting her in a place where she could hear and witness what her fate could be would convince her to smarten up. Yoko had not been specific as to where to lock her up all he had asked for was the key. He stopped in front of a steel door that was attached to the opening of a small cave. Facing one of the large punishment crates he knew was always inhabited.

When he turned to look her in the eye he could see the realizations hitting her. "Now, get the look off of your face. This is just temporary; if you're good you could be moved up. If you're lucky you could even be moved out of here." He picked up the same handful of hair that Daichi had played with that morning and smiled at her. "My personal slaves stay in a room beside me."

Her stomach was in knots. She had left one hell and traded it for another. Did he want her to respond? Did she have any other choice but to take his offer? Was this simply her lot in life? The questions that swam around her mind made her dizzy, but when the man in front of her growled at her lack of response she panicked. His hand that had been caressing her hair tangled in her long locks at the back of her neck.

"Learn to use that damn voice of yours while I'm gone." He threw her roughly into the cage slamming the door behind her and shaking the stone so hard that some of it crumbled onto her. After locking the door he looked in at the frightened girl. "Think about your options."

Masami curled up on the ground and let the tears come. The cell was barely large enough for her to sit up in and had nothing but the dirt covered ground for her lay on. She was tired of her life taking sudden changes for the worse. She was finally out of the palace she had called her prison, but what did that make this place? Hell. It had to be. What could she possibly have done to deserve this?

As she contemplated her fate and her very few options she was suddenly hit by a mind blowing question. What would Daichi do when he found her missing?

* * *

Kurama ate as he went through the things his men had brought back. Lots of gold, a few nice weapons, even some gems of value, but none of them were what they had gone for. Daichi was nowhere to be found during the raid and the Belt of Kitai had not been in the vault. Overall the thief was pissed. Sure, they had a few trinkets worth something, but none of the riches the ice kingdom truly had to offer. Sighing he sat back and looked around; he was rightly disappointed in that day's work.

He put his hand on his thigh as he went to stand and felt plush toy he had taken earlier and was reminded of the girl had locked away a few hours earlier. Perhaps she would prove more useful than his men had. After all, she did not have the look of an average servant. Then it hit him, Yomi had never brought him the damn key to the cell and that only frustrated him more. He gave the kid orders yet the fool did not see fit to follow them all of the way through.

Knowing he should not have expected anymore from the demon he made his way to Yomi's room. He had probably been distracted on the way back, but that was no excuse. The younger man should have been training, but Yoko was almost positive that he would find him where he usually did. The demon was strong, but still had so much potential he had yet to tap into.

He knocked on Yomi's door and was greeted by a long limbed blonde.

"Master Kurama," she smiled sweetly drawing his name out in a way he knew was supposed to entice him, but he was not having it.

"Natsuki. Please tell Yomi that I need to speak with him. Now."

"Of course sir," she opened the door all of the way to reveal her bare body and the man he was looking lying half covered by the sheets on the bed.

"Where is the key to the cell?" Yoko asked matter-of-factly.

The other man sat up and picked something up from the table beside him and tossed it to him. "Sorry, I was so traumatized by the sex cave that I needed to recover."

"I see," replied the fox. "Next time follow your orders first."

Chuckling Yomi laid back. "I will do that." As the stronger demon started to leave Yomi suddenly seemed to remember something, "Oh! By the way, can I have her when you're done? She got an unusual aura about her that I'd like to better understand."

Kurama rolled his eyes, "Don't you have enough play things?" When he was answered by more laughter he simply left. He couldn't understand why Yomi always wanted the collect certain woman but had no interest in any of the others. That was one of the many things he did not understand about his subordinate. The man reckless and hot-headed, which would only mean trouble for Kurama later, but he still hoped that perhaps Yomi would wise up.

* * *

Masami finally had over the course of stay in the cell had moved to sit in the far back hoping no one would notice her. The cage across from her cell held a woman that was never short on profanities, even when she was being beaten by the demons that seemed to patrol the slave quarters. They had left generally unbothered, but every so often one would lean down and call to her. Some offered deals as Yomi had, others simply told her what they would do to her if she hadn't been locked in by the leader's orders. When her stomach growled she sighed and rested her head back against the wall. Would they feed her? If they did would she really want to eat what they fed their slaves? She guessed she didn't have much of a choice, but she would see what happened.

When a shadow moved over the openings of cell door she tensed. What demon was going to taunt her now? She watched wide eyed and was nearly in tears again as the door opened, but when a curtain of silver came into view as Yoko bent down she felt a sense of relief.

"I had a feeling Yomi might have put you in one of our punishment areas," his tone was light, but the lack of light kept her from seeing his face to gauge his mood. She was unsure of what he would do, but her eyes did not leave him. "Come on out. You and I have business."

Business? What could he possibly want with her? She slowly made her way out of the cell having to crawl due the extremely low ceilings. As she stood she felt her muscles ache from being cramped up for so long. She assumed she was supposed to follow when he walked away, but her small legs had a hard time keeping up with the long strides he was taking. Knowing she was probably safest with this man she pushed herself to keep up. She did not want to get put back in that place anytime soon.

Yoko was amused by this girl. She was quiet and seemed to have good instincts, not to mention she was pretty fast on those feet of hers. Though, she had plenty of room for improvement. He was unsure of where to talk to her. He did not want to be interrupted, but he also felt that taking her outside was asking for her to run. The trust was not built yet so he opted for his room.

When they finally came to the end of a hall, that had to have been a mile from where they had just come, Masami was left in awe of the huge wooden doors before her. The man in front of her opened the door and motioned for her to enter. Eager to please she did so and looked around in curiosity. It reminded her of Daichi's room, but not quite as over the top. She knew for sure she was in the fox demon's den and that had back going ridged.

He noticed her posture change. She was obviously confused as to why he had taken her to his room as she turned to face him with a look of worry. He looked her over before pulling a chair over and motioning for her to sit. She was covered in dirt from the cell and she seemed a little shaky on her feet. This girl was certainly a fragile one, but something about her looked familiar, but he was unsure. After she sat he took a seat on the foot of his bed facing her.

"What is your name?" his eyes met hers and she felt her heart flutter.

"Masa-" she cut herself short. Maybe it wasn't smart to reveal exactly who she was just yet. After all, she didn't know what Daichi had told the world had happened to the ice princess.

"Masa…" he repeated, "what a bland name for your features. Well, I suppose you did not choose it." He smiled when she looked at her lap, "Do you know where you are?

She shook her head, "I'm sorry…I do not…"

"Do you know who I am?" He leaned towards her resting his elbow on his knee. When she nodded he chuckled softly. "Good. Now tell me Masa, are you afraid?"

She nodded truthfully and stared at her hands. What did he want from her?

"Are you actually a palace servant or was my man mistaken?"

"He was not."

Yoko sighed, her voice was sweet, but he wanted to hear more of it. Was the girl not used to being around others? "Why are you so shy? A timid servant would not usually be of much use."

"I am sorry," she told him honestly, "I am a personal servant of King Daichi. He is quite possessive so I do not often speak to anyone but him."

Jackpot. He had Daichi's personal servant at his disposal, finally he had an in to get to the riches he truly wanted. He kept his face indifferent; he could not have this girl knowing she was of use to him "Is that so? How long have you worked for him?"

"My whole life, he took me in after the death of my parents."

"So he raised you? But as a slave and not a daughter?" he didn't like that she was not looking at him. It made her harder to read.

"He is not very paternal," she bit her lip before continuing; "he has given me a place to live and food to eat. I owe him my life."

He was concerned by the lack of conviction in her voice. She obviously did not believe the words that came out of her own mouth, but simply knew they were what she was expected to say. What had the king of ice put this girl through to make her so damned empty?

"What were your duties in your position?"

"I make his bed, accompany him to his meals, get him snacks from the kitchen, clean his clothes…really whatever he needed." She shrugged at the end of her statement.

"Did you bathe him?"

She blushed at the question and her head come up in surprise, "N-no sir…he had other slaves for those things."

His brows drew together in confusion, "you did petty little things for him around the palace?" She nodded; it had never felt that simple to her. But she had also left some details out. "But you never warmed his bed?"

"E-excuse me?" she seemed appalled by the idea of what he had just suggested.

"Did he ever take you to bed with him?" he leveled her gaze with his and he moved so that they were on the same plain. "Did your king ever fuck you Masa?"

She looked away offended by his words, "No. He did not."

His eyes narrowed as he stood towering over her, "Your story just doesn't add up. He doesn't have you do much real work, but you call yourself his servant. He was protective of you, yet has never taken a real claim to you." He circled her chair enjoying the way her shoulders began to shake under the pressure of his gaze, "What do you do in your free time?"

"I read or sit in the

* * *

gardens…if he allowed me to."

"It sounds like you were a prisoner more than anything." He took the doll out of his pocket and held out in front of her. "Why does this mean so much to you?"

Her eyes widen as she reached out for the doll, "Please give her back!" When he pushed her back into the seat she felt the tears well up in eyes. "It's just a doll, what value is it you?"

"It doesn't matter if it means anything to me. It matters what it means to you." He sat back and looked the doll over. "This eye is about to fall off." He picked as the small blue bead and glanced up at her.

"It's the only memory I have left of my parents…" she sighed giving in to him, "My mother gave it to me just before she died…"

He threw the doll into her lap. She was starting to open up, it was easy to tell this girl hadn't had many friends in her life. He was almost touched when she held the doll close to her.

"Thank you," she smiled up at him. She may have been trapped in new place, but so far Yoko had been better to her than Daichi.

* * *

**This one was longer than I expected!**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Please Review**


End file.
